Cheri
Cheri is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance and Personality As compared to her sister in arms and partner Sara, Cheri is simpler in regards to both personality and dress. A playful smile perpetually adorning her face, she prefers to "play with her food"- dragging out her fights purposefully so as to get the full thrill of combatting her opponents, especially if those opponents are male. Unbefitting of a warrior of her caliber, her personality is like that of a school girl's- she's very giggly and bubbly, she's not afraid to flirt with those she finds pleasing to her eyes, and to her, her fun has precedence over any responsibilities she may have. However, this personality and the innocent looking simple black dress she wears should not dissuade others from engaging her in combat fully- given enough time, she'll get bored of her targets (much as a cat would a mouse) and will release, giving her personality a complete 180 about face. Once in her first release, the only emotion to cross her face would be anger- the school girl will have ducked down behind a headmistress unafraid to lay down the law, only becoming more fierce each time she releases. Bathed in a blue, flamelike reiatsu in her first release and a red, fiery one in her second, her approach to combat will change as drastically as her personality- going for one shot kills rather than dragging out her battles. Releases Release 1: Cheri's body is enveloped in what can be describe most accurately as an aura of fiery reiatsu, not unlike the plasma that makes up many celestial bodies such as stars. This plasma-like material takes the general shape of wings behind her shoulder blades and can be used in combat- either offensively or defensively, making up for her lack of weapons. Release 2: The makeup of Cheri's body is now transformed into that of star- in this form she is essentially a small star that has taken the general shape of a human-like creature. The wings on her back have now taken a definite shape and even being in her presence in this form subjects one to incredible amounts of heat; combatants will have much trouble even getting close enough to her to deal damage. Techniques Light is absorbed and condensed in the form of stellar beams which are shot from her hands. The beams, being concentrated forms of stellar energy, are extremely high in temperature- akin to direct beams of heat from the sun. Cheri can, upon making contact with an object or person, strengthen the force of gravity working upon that object- greatly enhancing its weight. If used on a person, that person cannot shunpo or sonido for a duration of three turns. Cheri takes a moment to gather up energy (in this time, she is completely vulnerable and the heat surrounding her subsides) before releasing it in a huge explosion similar to a smaller version of the phenomenon the technique's name is derived from. This blast can deflect incoming projectiles and if taken at close range, can cause serious burns capable of rendering an opponent unable to fight. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum